1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storable pack comprising a sheet material for cleaning the inside surface of conveyor rolls of a facsimile apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
In a facsimile apparatus the copy to be transmitted is delivered into the apparatus by means of conveyor rolls, and while the copy passes between the conveyor guides the letters, characters, figures, diagrams, etc, are read, following which the copy is discharged externally of the apparatus by means of discharge rolls. Paper for recording received messages is placed in advance in the facsimile apparatus, and after having had data recorded on it is discharged. These paper conveyor rolls accumulate dirt, oils and other foreign substances during use. When the copy used for transmission and the paper on which received messages have been recorded are discharged from such an apparatus, the surface of these rollers become soiled. For preventing such a situation, it has been the practice in the past to remove the soil by wiping the sufaces of the rolls and inside surface of the guides with a soft paper or rag impregnated with a cleaning fluid. It was however necessary in this case of such a method to disassemble the apparatus for exposing the rolls and guides. There was thus the drawback that time and labor were required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,361 issued Sept. 16th 1986 to Shinkai discloses a sheet material cleaner which may be passed, like paper between the conveying rolls. Shinkai's sheet material is impregnated with a cleaning fluid and is provided with a follower absorbent sheet to wipe excess cleaning fluid from the rollers. Each sheet and attached follower sheet may be packaged in a plastic bag and each impregnated sheet may have plastic adhered to each side to presumably inhibit cleaning fluid from reaching the absorbent follower sheet while in the package.
Shinkai's packaged facsimile apparatus cleaning sheet was the subject of a patent application in Japan in 1984 and was assigned to two Japanese companies active in the field of art. However, in 1988, disassembly of facsimile apparatus for cleaning was still a normal procedure.